Sebaciel: Do it Again
by MetalMusicAnime
Summary: Fluffy? A bit. Yaoi? Oh hell yes. At tea time, Ciel has gotten a certain special craving. Not for tea, but for his butler's sweet passion.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsui or any of its characters, they belong to the wonderful Yana Taboso**

 **Note: Ciel is 17 in this fic, at the age of consent. This may turn into a yaoi, so read at your own risk. If you are under 16, I highly recommend not reading the smutty parts, unless you are comfortable with that.**

 **Thanks for reading my jabber, read on now.**

Ciel sat alone in his office, pretending to work. The scratch of his pen on paper was all that sounded out from the room, aside from the bothersome complaints he mumbled to himself. He had been awaiting teatime for about a half an hour, a half hour that felt like 3 days. His taste buds craved the sweet taste of tea, and the delectable flavors of whatever dessert his butler had made for him.

' _Seeing Sebastian would also be quite a treat,'_ the thought ran across his mind, causing him to shiver. How could such a distinguished Earl think such intimate thoughts about his butler? He had always tried to stop the sexual fantasies and thoughts that occurred in his mind, all of them based on that black-clad demon. Note, no matter how hard he tried, some of them were just too much for the teen to handle. Of course, all teenagers went through that phase, and Ciel was destined to experience it. Unfortunately for him, he was a high nobleman, and acting out in public displays of arousal, especially towards a servant, was highly frowned upon.

As if the demon knew just when to arrive, there was a deep knocking at the tall doors across from Ciel. Instantly having his mind stop, Ciel gathered himself and his thoughts, before calling him in.

"Come in," Ciel spoke through the sticky silence, his body barely prepared. The tall slim figure slipped into the room, pushing a tea cart with treats and of course, tea, atop it.

"Good evening, young master," the butler bowed, his hand over his heart. "Today, I have served you a Chocolate Brown Sugar Butter Cake, with Spiced Pumpkin Frosting. To accompany that, I have brought you a sweet Cinnamon Tea, known for its subtle sweetness and light spice," Sebastian smiled at the young Earl, slicing a piece of cake and placing it on a plate with a dessert fork beside it. He then poured the hazel colored tea into a cup, adorned with a matching saucer. With a gloved hand, he placed both items before the young lord, bowing forward slightly. "If there isn't any need of assistance, I shall be on my way, young master."

Ciel's body and head fought against each other, both wanting a different outcome. While his body asked for pleasure and release, his mind asked for him to act just as he normally did, a high nobleman with plenty of dignity and no sexual attraction to a servant. Sometimes mind is overcome by body, and soon Ciel's mind switched gears, asking, pleading, for Sebastian to take him right then and there. Lust is a sin, one hell of a powerful one, at that, and who better to sin with than a demon himself?

"Sebastian, wait."

The words slipped out of his mouth before he could even comprehend his obvious want and need. The tall demon turned on his heels, the sharp ends of his tailcoat falling behind him elegantly.

"Yes young, master?" He asked, red eyes on blue, with his hand over his heart. Ciel firmed his features, taking a deep breath before spitting out the command he so desperately held back.

"Sebastian, I order you to kiss me," Ciel uttered out, his cheeks flushing a fluorescent shade of cherry. The young Earl sat high in his chair, breathing halting as the butler stepped forth.

"Yes, Bocchan," Sebastian bowed, sliding beside the bluenette, gently guiding his chin towards his lips, using his gloved fingertips, softly connecting Ciel's soft pink lips to his own, warm and soft pinpricks of achievement running down Ciel's spine. Instincts taking over, Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, eyes pressed closed and breathing blissfully halted.

The demon had been enjoying this as well, his own passion and lust towards the young Master finally being let out. While the young Earl's movements were inexperienced and clumsy, Sebastian could surely teach him a few things. After mere moments, Ciel had already pulled away, panting heavily, face as red as a rose.

"S-Sebastian," Ciel panted softly, eyes locked on his desk.

"Yes, Young Master?" The butler inquired, formal as always, regardless of the mood and situation.

"Do it again… but with more passion," The flustered teen spat out, hard blue eyes finally locking back onto Sebastian's. The black-clad demon simply smirked and ghosted his lips across Ciel's, not quite connecting, much to Ciel's disappointment.

"Stop teasing!" Ciel pouted breathily, obviously flustered and undeniably needy. Sebastian laughed softly, bringing his lips slightly closer. "Now!" Ciel ordered.

Before the Earl could blink, his lips were completely enveloped in the hellish passion of his butler's kiss, the knot in his stomach tightening and his eyes slamming shut. Without disconnecting their mouths, Ciel stood up and wrapped his legs around the taller man's waist, begging for more. His arms remained wrapped around Sebastian's shoulders as the demon's long arms snaked around his waist, bringing his torso even closer.

At this point, Ciel was deathly turned on and needy, giving small breathy moans every once in a while, craving every inch of Sebastian's being. He broke apart, his breath stuttering in choppy inhales and exhales. "S-Sebastian. Bring us to my room immediately." Ciel spoke.

"Yes, Bocchan," Sebastian replied, his sensual grin creeping up his sharp pale face. He slipped Ciel off of him, causing the bluenette to whimper. Knowing very well what his master desired, he picked up the smaller male with ease, carrying him bridal style to his bedroom, and successfully dodging any servants. Sebastian placed ciel on the soft plush bed, his frail body barely coverings its mass. He was indeed a sight to behold, his elegant posture and smooth unblemished skin seeming to be fresh out of a painting. Sebastian couldn't get enough of his young master, his crimson red eyes seeming to dance over the teen's features.

"Continue," Ciel waved, beckoning the raven haired demon to come forth. He did as instructed, leaning over the bluenette and passionately colliding lips, his tongue roaming the teen's small pink lips, asking for entry, in which Ciel granted. Their tongues twisted and fought, sliding against each other in a firey world of lust and sexual hunger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters.**

 **WARNING: Very smutty scene ahead.**

 **Enjoy ;)**

" _Pleasure only starts, Once the worm has got into the fruit. To become delightful, happiness must be tainted with poison."_

"S-Sebastian," Ciel gasped, pulling away from the lusty kiss, a thin string of their combined saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth, accenting his lips, red and puffy from kissing so intensely. "I need this. R-right now," He spat out. It was highly unusual, even unheard of for the young lord to stutter, or even sound so flustered. Of course, Sebastian had seen the young master be so discomposed on more than one occasion, but rarely ever by his own doing. Of course he was going to obey the young Earl's needs and commands, but he had taken a second just to admire and observe the Young Master's state of being.

Without any more of a pause, the raven haired demon began to remove his gloves with his teeth, something Ciel secretly loved. He then began to unbutton his signature tailcoat, neatly discarding it onto the nearby bed frame. Ciel watched impatiently, craving pleasure from his butler, and now lover. He had never seen Sebastian's body fully bare, and the thought just excited him further. With each pop of a button on his butlers white button down and the discarding of his tie, Ciel just got more anxious.

Finally, after the painful minute that felt like an eternity, Sebastian's upper torso was exposed to the flustered teen. Ciel absent mindedly bit his lip, the demon's build and structure was quite a sight to behold. His body seeming to be carved out of pure porcelain, sharply toned and well-built. Ciel's face only brightened further when he realized his eyes were slowly but surely lowering.

"You seem to be shocked, Young Master," Sebastian chuckled, noting the teen's red features and seemingly dazed expression.

"Ciel. Just call me Ciel," The bluenette corrected quickly. "And dammit, Sebastian, how could I not stare. You're perfect!" He exclaimed, seeming a bit agitated and obviously aroused. Sebastian only shot that devilish smirk and leaned forward, beginning to undress Ciel with ease, as it was a normal task of his. He discarded the Earl's attire to where he had placed his own clothing. He took extra time to untie the Earl's eyepatch, placing it neatly on his bedstand.

Now, sitting bare and obviously needy, Ciel hungrily looked into his butler's eyes, earning a smirk from the raven haired man. Pushing Ciel back onto the bed, Sebastian went to work on Ciel's neck, biting and sucking, leaving purple marks and eliciting moans from Ciel, and causing the the teen to grip his butler's smooth black locks between his thin pale fingers. While his lips worked at Ciel's now marked skin, his hands removed his pants easily with his slender fingers, kicking them and his shoes away, and now using his hands to stroke his Young Master's aroused member, only earning more pleasured moans from Ciel.

"S-Sebastian!" He panted and gasped, body burning hot and overcome with immense amounts of pleasure. His eyes were half open, breathing choppy and uneven.

"Tell me, Ciel, have you never pleasured yourself before?" Sebastian inquired, removing his lips from Ciel's marked neck. Ciel replied with a sheepish shake of his head, averting his eyes slightly. This only made Sebastian's grin grow further. It would be quite a treat to give Ciel his first sexual experience.

The demon continued stroking and pumping Ciel's prostate, going a bit harder than before, causing the teen to throw his head back and moan exceptionally loud. Sebastian lowered himself, moving his mouth around the Young Master's hard cock, taking it into his mouth and bobbing his head up and down, moving his tongue all around the shaft. Ciel had never felt to flustered, all he could do was moan and grip the sheets. To further his Lord's pleasure, Sebastian took Ciel's Nipple into his fingertips, teasing and rubbing the sensitive pink flesh. Ciel nearly screamed in pleasure from the added stimulation. Since he had never done this before, his orgasm would approach rather quickly, Sebastian took advantage of this and stopped right when Ciel was about to release, causing the quivering bluenette to glare at him, angry that he would even dare to stop.

"Don't tease me," he begged, gripping the butler's hair. "Please, continue." he asked, staring harshly into the red eyes of his butler. Sebastian laughed softly.

"Ciel, I do believe that I can make you feel even greater, if you shall allow it," Sebastian suggested. Cie knew exactly what his butler was hinting to, and nervously bit his lip.

"Will it hurt?" He asked cautiously, his nerves starting to get the best of him. Sebastian offered a genuine expression, attempting to ease Ciel's stress. He brushed his fingers across the Earl's flushed cheeks, gently holding his face to keep their eyes locked.

"Only for a few moments. I will go slowly, since it is your first time. You can tell me when to stop or to move. Your comfort and pleasure are my main priority tonight." Sebastian assured, causing Ciel to finally calm down enough to nod confidently. Sebastian promptly licked his fingertips, Ciel watching anxiously. The butler then slid a slender finger into Ciel's entrance, theteen's breath hitching as he let himself adjust to the finger inside him. He knew it was going to be nothing compared to Sebastian's sizeable member, so he let his body relax, giving Sebastian the opportunity to slip in another finger. As this continued, Ciel got more and more confident in himself that he could to the activity ahead. Sebastian moved his long fingers in and out of his Master, stretching him and prepping him. Ciel winced and moaned every once in awhile, breathing unsteadily.

Once Sebastian had successfully slid four fingers into Ciel, leaving the teen a panting mess, he slid them out. Ciel whimpered and longed for the presence of his fingers again. This need surprised him at first, but he assumed that it was a normal kind of want. Sebastian cautiously moved his large member to Ciel's stretched entrance, his eyes asking permission to move. Hesitantly, Ciel granted it and braced himself as his butler's cock filled in the space where his fingers once were. He gasped as Sebastian penetrated his entrance, his eyes slamming shut and gritting his teeth.

Sebastian had only gotten an inch and a half in until Ciel said to stop for a moment. He patiently waited for his Master's authorization to move. Ciel gripped the sheets hard, using all his will to relax his body. It took a few moments before he spat out the okay to proceed. Sebastian continued to slip in, Ciel gasping and panting harder with every inch. He had finally gotten halfway in before Cie took another short pause. His eyes watered slightly, but he had the slightest feeling in his body that he was actually enjoying it. He knew the pleasure would come sooner if he allowed himself to relax and take in all of his buter. He mustered up the certainty that he wanted his butler to move and allowed him to continue.

With a quick thrust, Sebastian was deep inside Ciel. The teen pressed his lungs to scream, but only ended up releasing a squeak and a wince. He desperately searched for breath as white hot spots of pleasure and pain overcame his vision. He dug his nails into Sebastian's shoulders, eyes squeezed shut and body tense.

"Relax, Ciel. It will feel lovely if you relax." Sebastian assured, soothingly running his fingers through his lover's silky locks. Ciel tried with all his might to relax, and slowly but surely did, his mismatched eyes giving Sebastian silent assurance that he could go on. Sebastian slowly and gently began thrusting into his Lord, emitting short grunts and moans from him. It was something that Sebastian loved to see, giving his beloved Master immeasurable pleasure. It was even more of a treat that he, and nobody else, would take away his master's virginity. Ciel's sweat slick face caused his deep grey-blue hair to stick to his face. He looked rather attractive with drool seeping from his puffy pink lips.

Ciel was surprised by himself as he found his mouth begging for Sebastian to go harder and faster. Sebastian took the opportunity and used it well, picking up the pace, and building up the strength of his deep thrusts.

"S-Sebastian! Seb… bastian…" Ciel panted and gasped, arching his back and letting his eyes roll back in pleasure. Sebastian started rubbing Ciel's hardened cock, causing the teen to scream and jolt up. Sebastian half closed his eyes, pouring more passion and intensity into his satisfying thrusts. Ciel suddenly gasped hard and moaned loudly. "God, Sebastian! Right there, please," Ciel pleaded, the trail of drool on his chin slowly seeping down his neck. The demon found this irresistible and did as his master asked. Sebastian found himself getting close, and Ciel was certainly on the edge.

"I'm gonna-" Ciel screamed as he released a load of sticky white cum all over his stomach. His tongue lolled out of his mouth as Sebastian continued to pound him regardless of his orgasm. Ciel felt the butler's length twitch inside of him, and he caught on to what it meant. "Fill me to the brim, Sebastian," Ciel slurred seductively. Sebastian was all the more turned on by Ciel's change of tone.

Just like that, moments later, Sebastian climaxed and released inside of Ciel, making him scream his name. Sebastian panted and pulled out of his master.

"That was the best thing I have ever experienced," Ciel sighed breathily, pulling his butler down to lay beside him. He quickly cudled into the well toned body of the raven haired demon, smiling blissfully.

"And we shall do it again, Young Ma- I mean, Ciel." Sebastian corrected himself. Ciel giggled and closed his eyes, feeling secure in his demon's arms.

 **That was far longer than I intended it to be. I do plan on writing a few more chapters, just experimenting with their relationship and a few more hot sex scenes, far sexier than this. Be prepared ;)**


End file.
